This Kiss
by BetweenTwoWorlds
Summary: House talks to Cameron after he kisses Cuddy at her house. Implied Hameron, Huddy, and Wuddy. Slight Forman and new team bashing. Very slight...like one sentence. One shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own House.

Feedback: Yes please! But no flames. I don't care if you don't like House/Cameron or if you don't like House/Cuddy. I wrote this for those who do.

Author's Note: So I've had this sitting around my House for close to a year or more. I don't really know how long, but I found it while cleaning my room and I thought it'd make a decent one-shot. I don't think it's my best writing. It's an old piece though so I believe I've gotten better. I wrote this back when House kissed Cuddy that first time. It has implied House/Cameron, House/Cuddy, and Cuddy/Wilson. There is some bashing of the new team and Foreman. That was just the way I felt about the new team and Foreman at the time. It could be view as either House/ Cuddy or House/Cameron ( I see it as more House/Cameron but I'm a House Cameron fan…I'm biased.)

* * *

**This Kiss**

"I kissed Cuddy," House blurted out. Cameron looked up from the chart she was working on , raising one eyebrow.

"And your telling me this...why?" she asked.

"Because you're not Wilson," he said simply.

"No. No I'm not," Cameron agreed closing the chart. He stared at her and she stared back. "Well…" she prompted when he gave her no further explanation.

"Well what should I do?" House asked her frustrated that she was making him spell this out. He tossed his cane from one hand to the other restlessly while Cameron fought back a smile.

"Do about what?" she teased. "The fact that I'm not Wilson or that you kissed Cuddy?" House was not amused.

"If you're going to be this way…" he grumbled turning to leave. Cameron grabbed his jacket.

"Wait. I was just kidding," she told him trying not to laugh. "So, you kissed and you can't tell Wilson?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"He likes her," House told Cameron looking down. If she didn't know any better Cameron would've thought it was that he didn't want to betray a friend's confidence. But this was House.

"Wilson likes Cuddy?" Cameron questioned a little surprised. House nodded.

"Yes," he repeated looking back up into her blue-green eyes.

"Well you do have a problem. How does Cuddy feel?" Cameron asked as she brushed back a strand of blonde hair. House studied her for a moment, seemingly confused.

"I don't know," he admitted. "I haven't talked to her since last night." Cameron let a little huff of annoyance and rolled her eyes.

"Don't you think you should?"

"Usually I get advice from Wilson first," he growled frustrated.

"Alright," Cameron said becoming serious. "My advice would be to ask Cuddy how she feels."

"That was no help," House retorted rolling his eyes.

"If Cuddy wants you then go for it. If she wants Wilson then back off. It's that simple." Cameron explained throwing her chart onto the pile.

"Fine," he grumbled turning to go once more. Cameron grinned and shook her head. House suddenly turned and faced Cameron again.

"Come back," he said. Cameron looked up startled.

"What?"

"Come back," he repeated. Cameron stared at him for a minute, sure he was joking. When it became clear that he was serious she looked away. Come back? She thought about it for a minute.

"Why?"

"Because I'm tired of dealing with idiots who couldn't diagnose their way out of a paper bag; Forman is getting dumber just by association; and I want someone who will actually stand up to me." House looked her in the eyes. He was dead serious about his offer. It wasn't a joke, or even a game. "I'll give you anything you want. A raise? A promotion?" Cameron shook her head.

"If those didn't work on me last time, what makes you think they'll work on me now?" House shrugged.

"What do you want then? What will it take to get you to work with me again?" Cameron froze for a moment.

"That's the first time you've ever said that," Cameron told him in shock. House gave her a confused look.

"Said what?"

"You work _with me,_" Cameron repeated. "Usually it's you work _for_ me." House gave her a smug grin.

"Sometimes it pays to be teacher's pet." Cameron laughed.

"I'll think about it," she told him finally. "Have a good day House."

"You too, Dr. Cameron," he replied with a charming grin as he turned and went to go find Cuddy.

* * *

Well, that's it. I really don't expect to take this any further unless I get an enormous amount of reviewers saying they'd like to see it become more. Like I said, interpret it how you like. In my mind I started it out trying to write House/Cuddy and I guess since I'm a House/Cameron fan I just couldn't help but write more towards them. So, I guess it could be one or the other; either you see it as House getting advice on his relationship with Cuddy and wanting his old team back or you see it as House flirting with Cameron and trying to get her to come back. I don't care which you view it as but don't complain to me if you don't like either one of the ships. Read and Review. I'd like to hear what you thought about It.

-JJ


End file.
